


Eclissi di luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principessa della luna [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Implied Mind Rape, Kidnapping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt:1. Luna» N° parole: 346Lista: PumpINK 2020Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/jadenkaiba/art/COMMISSION-Prince-Demande-s-Desire-Page-4-693729003; COMMISSION: Prince Demande's Desire Page 4 BY Jadenkaiba.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Dark Paradise; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkJFmquibjs.Fandom: Sailor Moon.
Series: Principessa della luna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946110
Kudos: 2





	Eclissi di luna

Eclissi di luna

La luce pallida della lampada faceva brillare i lunghi capelli di Sailor Moon di riflessi argentei, che emanavano a loro volta un chiarissimo bagliore.

La luce veniva assorbita dalla luna nera sulla fronte del giovane e rifratta dai suoi orecchini di diamanti.

"Ti farò mia in ogni caso, mia Neo Queen Serenity!" le disse il principe, accarezzandole il viso.

< Volevo rivederti a qualsiasi costo… Ed ora finalmente eccoti qui con me, di fronte a me. Sei completamente in mio potere > pensò Diamond. Indossava una divisa bianca, dalle rifiniture in argento decorata da piccole spille dorate decorate con dei diamanti. Sulle spalle aveva un morbido mantello semi-trasparente, simile alle ali finte di Sailor Moon.

Gli occhi di Usagi erano spenti e la sua espressione era atona. Le dita del giovane le sfiorarono le labbra rosee e umide, facendole schiudere la bocca.

Diamond sussurrò: “Sarete la regina del mio pianeta in esilio”. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, i suoi capelli corti le solleticarono il collo. “La luce per le inconsapevoli generazioni nate molto tempo dopo la colpa del tradimento”.

< Volevo averti ricorrendo a qualsiasi mezzo > pensò.

La fece accomodare su un trono grigio. La gonna leggera del lungo vestito bianco di Usagi si sollevò, lasciandole scoperte le cosce ben definite.

Diamond le posò la mano sul mento, facendole alzare la testa.

“La mia bella sovrana…” sussurrò. Le posò l’altra mano sulla nuca, infilandole le dita tra i morbidi capelli dorati. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Usagi rimaneva passiva, con le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi. Mugolava appena, mentre gli assalti della lingua di lui si facevano sempre più invasivi.

Quando le loro bocche si separarono, rimasero uniti da un filo di saliva.

< Sei imprigionata nel mio paradiso oscuro > pensò Diamond. Le abbassò le spalline del vestito, baciandola delicatamente. < Eravate così triste e sola, imprigionata nel vostro palazzo di cristallo. Il vostro ‘principino’ non vi ha mai reso felice. Vi ha lasciato sfiorire. Io vi renderò perfetta. Priva di ogni peso e dolore, resterete eternamente venerata >.


End file.
